


Unexpected Findings

by GideonFluff



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multiple Sclerosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonFluff/pseuds/GideonFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton was both aware that Hermann had trouble expressing his feelings most of the time and very much understanding of the fact. After all he himself was not the most socially versed person either. But when he came back from handing in both their reports since Hermann had been in a lot of pain lately, he did not expect to see just quite what he found upon his return to their shared lab.</p><p>AN: My little attempt at some fluff~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Findings

Newt had handed in both their reports (on time too, for once!) and even managed to forage some leftovers from the mess hall for them before heading back down to the lab. On his way there he waved at Mako, smiled and gave a thumbs up to Tendo who had fixed his terminal this morning and then finally opened the big steel doors that lead to the lab. It was rather loud in there today, thanks to Newton having some samples in the centrifuge, which was likely why Hermann had not noticed the door opening.  
  
Wait Hermann? For clarification, the mathematician was usually not visible from the main door as his part of the lab was more secluded and less in the open than Newt's. He was in Newt's part of the lab. In the corner that was usually not used because it contained the- ... lab rats. Oh. As he moved closer, he could hear his lab partner talk to the rats.  
  
"I wonder if you understand German. Does Newton ever talk to you at all?" As he rounded his desk and carefully stepped a bit closer, Dr. Geiszler also noted that Hermann Gottlieb, sorry, Dr. Hermann Gottlieb was holding a rat in one of his hands and carefully stroked behind it's ears with a finger of his other hand. Holy shit that was adorable. Not daring to interrupt this, he just watched, the food still in his hands, a big grin on his face.  
  
Hermann on the other hand was still blissfully unaware of Newton's return and continued petting the small furry animal, even producing one his of rare crooked smiles as he watched the rat close it's eyes, apparently very much enjoying the attention it was getting. "You really should have a bigger cage. And some shelter to hide in when there is too much light in the lab. Maybe I can find something for you that is not in use."

Looking around the cage, he found an abandoned short pipe that was a centrifuge spare part, but actually not meant for this type of centrifuge. It had been falsely delivered but Dr. Geiszler being cluttered as he was, had never returned it. With an affirmative noise, he limped over to the lab sink, the rat still comfortably laying in his hand and proceeded to scrub it down with the lab disinfectants and hanging it up next to the tools to dry. "You don't want to go in there yet. Disinfectant smells like fire in your nose. Very unpleasant."  
  
Newt meanwhile was fighting the urge to get out his cellphone and film this. Instead he made the small careful humming sound he had learned was a better choice to alert Hermann to his presence instead of shouting 'HEY DUDE'. It surely produced less injuries and yelling sprees.  
  
Slowly the other scientist turned around at the sound, noticing him finally after taking a moment to focus his eyes. His current flare had messed with his vision again but it was not as bad as it could be.  
  
"Oh. I did not expect you to be back yet. Neither did Lise."  
  
Jesus christ, how was this guy not aware of how cute he was, sometimes? It ought to be a crime to be that sweet. Last time Newt remembered somebody naming his lab rats was when he had started at MIT.  
  
"You named the rat Lise?"  
  
With an offended snort, Dr. Gottlieb carefully set the rat back into her cage, to her fellow rats and closed it, as the tube he had scrubbed was still drying on the rack and not ready for use.  
  
" ** _Dr._** Lise Meitner, for you. You owe her some carrots for being accommodated in such a mediocre living space."  
  
Looking into his bag of food, he found some cooked sweet potatoes that he knew to be safe for rats and put a few of those into the cage instead.  
  
"Carrots were out in the cantine. Will you pet me if I squeak and grow out my body hair?"  
  
Hermann stepped closer and somewhat awkwardly patted Newton's unruly hair a bit at the request, taking it by the word. He often did that, doing such small things that Newt had said as a joke and it was in a way his own small form of affection, as he did not particularly like kissing or holding hands.  
  
"You are already furry enough. And I like how your stubble feels, despite how untidy it looks."  
  
Feigning a small pout the other scientist simply chuckled at the backhanded compliment, returning the gesture with a nickname he knew that the other man disliked.  
  
"I love you too, Dr. Cutelieb."


End file.
